The disclosure relates to a fastening device designed to fasten a windscreen wiper device on a fastening element of a vehicle, in particular of a motor vehicle, to a windscreen wiper device for a vehicle, to a method for fastening a fastening device for a windscreen wiper device on a fastening element of a vehicle, and to a method for releasing a fastening device for a windscreen wiper device from a fastening element of a vehicle.
Windscreen wiper devices typically have a wiper arm or wiper lever, wherein a wiper blade, on which a wiper lip is fastened, is moved over the windscreen of a motor vehicle. The wiper arm is moved in alternation between a first turning position and a second turning position. For this purpose, the wiper arm can be connected to a wiper motor via the drive shaft.
There are a plurality of boundary conditions which have to be taken into consideration when improving windscreen wiper devices. These boundary conditions include the expenditure during production or the production costs, the material costs, and also the properties of the windscreen wiper device, in particular operation under diverse conditions and longevity under a multiplicity of conditions. In the case of wiper devices for vehicles, it is necessary to take into account the fact that cost pressure increases continuously and that the vehicles may be used in a wide variety of climatic conditions, such that extreme temperature values for example arise permanently and/or with large variations.
Wear phenomena, which are associated with an impairment of the wiping quality, commonly arise in the case of windscreen wiper devices, in particular in the case of wiper blades, owing to the regular use thereof. Moreover, as a result of the exposed position of windscreen wiper devices on the front windscreen or rear windscreen of motor vehicles, there is the risk, particularly when moving through a washing system, that the windscreen wiper device will be damaged or even torn off. In these cases, it is necessary to replace the worn or damaged windscreen wiper devices. The replacement of windscreen wiper devices is traditionally relatively complex since these are usually fastened to the drive shaft via screwed connections.
There is therefore a need to provide fastening devices for windscreen wiper devices which can be replaced easily and with reduced expenditure. In particular, there is a need to provide fastening devices for windscreen wiper devices which can be mounted on, and disassembled from, a drive shaft of a vehicle easily and with reduced expenditure.